Short stories about us
by marianclea
Summary: Recueil d'os consacré à Steve et à Bucky, que ce soit en mode amitié ou romance.
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIER RENDEZ-VOUS**

* * *

 **J'ouvre ce recueil d'os consacré à Steve et à Bucky.**

 **Les textes seront de longueur variable et traiteront aussi bien de l'amitié de Steve et de Bucky que de leur relation amoureuse.**

 **Ils entrent dans le cadre d'un challenge proposé par une auteur pour me remettre dans le bain et surtout pour ne pas perdre la main. Je l'en remercie chaleureusement.**

 **L'idée : un sujet vous est proposé et vous avez trente minutes pour rédiger.**

 **Ce texte est le résultat de ce premier sujet.**

* * *

 **Fandom** : **Captain America**

 **Pairing : Steve/Bucky**

 **Contexte : os qui se place après Captain America : The Winter Soldier.**

 **Prompt : Premier rendez-vous.**

 **Rating : K+**

* * *

 **Merci à Maly pour son regard sur ce texte.**

* * *

Accoudé sur la rambarde du pont, les yeux fixés sur la baie de l'Hudson, Steve observe le coucher du soleil. Le bleu lumineux du ciel d'été se parait de couleurs chatoyantes, oscillant entre l'orange, le rose et le mauve.

Il est seul et profite de la sérénité de l'instant. Il sait bien que celle-ci ne durera guère, alors il engrange les moindres détails du spectacle que lui offre la nature. Qui sait, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voit l'astre solaire terminer sa course à l'horizon ?

Leurs ennemis sont nombreux, roublards et même si ses capacités de régénération sont puissantes, il n'est pas invincible. Et puis, il y a _lui_. _Lui_ qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Cet homme, cet être cher qui l'a accompagné durant son enfance, son adolescence et dans leurs jeunes années d'hommes faits.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Qu'ont-ils fait de son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami ?

Pourquoi Bucky, pourquoi maintenant ?

Lui qui ne s'est jamais avoué vaincu depuis sa naissance a pour la première fois le sentiment qu'il lâchera prise, qu'il est prêt à mourir. Oh ! Pas pour une noble cause, non. Mais pour lui, pour son âme sœur, il est prêt à faire cet ultime sacrifice.

La mort, après tout, n'est que le commencement. Un chemin vers un ailleurs. Peut-être que la destination sera à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il sent un mouvement furtif dans son dos.

 _Il_ est là.

Assassin aguerri, sniper d'élite.

Que reste-t-il du garçon au charme ravageur qui séduisait toutes les filles du quartier de Brooklyn ?

Même son regard bleu métallisé a perdu de sa vitalité. Bleu délavé et terne où ne s'inscrit que la résignation, l'obéissance.

Comme il aimerait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, lui montrer à quel point il a été adulé, choyé, aimé !

Ami, ennemi... Qui se présente aujourd'hui ?

Bucky n'a esquissé aucun geste envers lui. Il se tient à distance respectueuse. Pas plus d'un mètre. À peine la longueur d'un bras, d'un bras métallique qui pourrait enserrer son cou et mettre fin à ses tourments s'il se laissait faire.

Et puis, soudain le frôlement d'un corps contre le sien, un souffle de voix, un léger murmure qui s'envole à l'ombre de son oreille, un mot exhalé : « Steve ».

Imperceptiblement, son corps se tend, son ventre se noue, son cœur rate un battement à l'entente de son prénom entre ces lèvres chéries.

Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ce moment où son amant l'appellerait de nouveau sur ce ton qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et signifiait tout ? Il en a cessé le dénombrement depuis des lustres et ce soir, alors que l'espoir est quasiment mort, il sent son être s'éveiller à la vie, ses veines s'électriser d'énergie positive.

Le regard vissé sur le crépuscule, retenant les larmes qui menacent de couler librement sur ses joues, il lui demande à brûle-pourpoint :

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà fini. J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée. J'avoue, ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire un texte aussi court mais c'est le but de ces challenges de s'ouvrir à des défis personnels.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouvel opus.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mort ou vif**

 **Hello !**

 **Ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié. Mais que voulez-vous, la vie reprend parfois ses droits.**

 **En rangeant mes dossiers, je suis tombée sur ce texte consacré à Steve et Bucky. Je l'avais écrit dans le cadre des défis « Writing prompt challenge 2016 entre amis.**

* * *

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** :

 **Fandom** : Captain America

 **Pairing** : Steve Rogers/James-Bucky Barnes (pré-serum)

 **Invite** : A est terrifié par les petits espaces et B essaie de calmer vers le bas.

 **Phrase d'introduction** : Le livre poussiéreux, vieux était assis là, priant juste à lire.

 **Dialogues** : "Please. Don't do this." et "Can you shut your mouth for like 2 sec. please ?!"

 **Genre** **:** Friendship. Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : T pour le langage

* * *

Le vieux livre poussiéreux est là, attendant simplement d'être lu.

Assis dans le canapé, Bucky n'y jette pas un regard, son esprit bien trop préoccupé par l'absence de Steve. Deux heures que son meilleur ami est parti faire une course à l'épicerie du coin. Deux heures qu'il poireaute comme un imbécile dans le modeste appartement de la famille Rogers.

Énervé, ses mains ayant fini de réduire en charpie le journal du jour, il se lève et arpente la pièce de long en large. La patience n'a jamais été son fort.

Il se laisse encore dix minutes et après, il ira le chercher. Le ramener par la peau du cou s'il le faut. Parce que connaissant ce crétin de Steve, il a encore dû se fourrer dans un merdier sans nom. Ce n'est pas comme s'il courait après les embrouilles, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire ironique étire ses lèvres à cette réflexion. Combien de fois a-t-il sauvé la peau de Steve depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école ? Combien de fois s'est-il demandé si Steve survivrait à ses blessures, aux coups reçus lors de ces rixes de rue ? Combien de fois s'est-il dit que Steve causerait sa mort ? Plus qu'il ne saurait le dire sans doute.

Depuis toujours, Steve est un garçon maigrichon et à la santé fragile. Chaque hiver passé sans qu'il ait succombé à une pneumonie ou à la dernière grippe virale est une victoire. Malgré son état de faiblesse apparent, c'est, aussi invraisemblable soit-il, un battant. Il a une force de caractère hors du commun qui force l'admiration. Il croit également en des principes d'un autre âge où l'honneur, la protection du plus faible, le droit à la liberté, le courage, la vertu, était une règle de vie, une cause à à défendre des valeurs à mille lieux de celles d'aujourd'hui. Et souvent, bien trop souvent pour son propre bien, elle le mène sur des territoires dangereux.

Il comprend les idéaux de Steve, les partage pour la plupart. Mais à la différence de Steve, il a appris à faire la part des choses, à savoir se contenter de ce que la vie lui offre. En cela, son travail à l'usine lui a rapidement mis du plomb dans la tête. Il a vite déchanté et compris qu'entre les rêves et la réalité, il y a un vide sidéral.

L'église de quartier sonne 19 heures et interrompt le cours de ses pensées.

Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel se colore de mauve et de rose orangé. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et toujours aucune trace de Steve.

La colère matinée d'inquiétude déforme ses traits. Cette fois, ça suffit. Il part à sa recherche. Et Dieu sait qu'il va l'entendre quand il aura mis la main dessus !

Attrapant sa veste qu'il a posée sur un dossier de chaise à son arrivée, il file vers la porte d'entrée qu'il referme d'un geste brusque, la claquant sur ses gonds.

Il lui faut une bonne demi-heure pour retracer le parcours de Steve. Ce dernier s'est bien arrêté à l'épicerie de M. et Mme Baker où il a acheté les provisions manquantes et d'où il en est reparti quinze minutes plus tard.

Affable, Mme Baker, qui les connaît depuis leur prime jeunesse et est au courant des frasques de Steve - comprendre son goût immodéré pour les combats perdus d'avance -, lui indique qu'aucun gamin n'est venu la trouver pour lui rapporter une quelconque bagarre dans le secteur.

S'il en est soulagé et la remercie d'un hochement de tête, ça ne le rassure pas pour autant. Où est passé Steve ?

Par nature, Bucky n'est pas un gars peureux. Il est même plutôt l'archétype du gars sûr de lui, un modèle dans son genre. Seulement, ajoutez à l'équation Steve Rogers et d'un coup, le comportement de l'homme change, ses sentiments aussi.

Conscient qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, il se met en route. Inspecte chaque rue, chaque ruelle, chaque recoin. Rien. Pas le moindre indice.

Malgré lui, l'angoisse grimpe. Il tente de la chasser en expirant lourdement mais en vain. Il est prêt à rebrousser chemin et à se rendre au poste de police du quartier lorsqu'il les entend.

Ce ne sont que des murmures. Des grattements. Mais c'est bien là. Autour de lui. Quelque part sur sa droite. Avançant à pas de loup dans l'allée - il ne veut pas tomber nez à nez avec des chiens errants qui se disputeraient une poubelle, il appelle d'une voix qu'il espère calme :

\- Steve?

Un bruit de chute, une toux reconnaissable entre mille et _sa_ voix qui s'élève inégale et fragile :

\- Bucky?

\- Putain mais t'es où ? demande Bucky en ne le voyant pas.

\- Langage, James, répond Steve machinalement. Là, sous le ponton, dans une fosse. Fais gaffe, les planches sont friables. Tu risques de passer à travers alors ne t'approche pas.

\- Comment diable as-tu fait pour te retrouver là-dedans ? s'interroge Bucky en avisant les planches percées. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait ton bon samaritain...

Un silence qui veut tout dire.

Les sourcils froncés, Bucky soupire de lassitude et lâche :

\- Honnêtement, Steve, à chaque fois, ça nous met dans le pétrin.

\- Pas à chaque fois, rappelle-toi la...

-Steve, le coupe Bucky d'une voix tranchante. Peux-tu fermer ta bouche deux secondes, s'il te plaît ?

L'irritation le gagne à grands pas. Il aimerait parfois que Steve prenne conscience qu'il n'est pas invincible mais c'est comme parler à un mur. S'énerver contre son meilleur ami stupide et borné ne résoudra rien, il doit se calmer.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, une respiration hachée qui lui parvient de la fosse, et la préoccupation s'ajoute à son humeur massacrante.

\- Steve, peux-tu me décrire ce que tu vois autour de toi ? demande-t-il d'une voix pressante.

\- Beaucoup de terre, pas mal de poussière et des débris, énonce Steve d'une voix rauque. Je peux à peine me tenir debout et me déplacer sans tomber. Je...

\- Steve?

\- J'ai aussi du mal à respirer, reprend ce dernier d'un ton discontinu au bout de quelques minutes. L'air est vicié ici. Il commence à manquer. Mes yeux me piquent en permanence. C'est comme si...

Le cerveau de Bucky tourne à plein régime. A l'intonation de la voix de Steve, il sent que les défenses de son ami flanchent. S'il ne le sort pas rapidement, Steve s'expose à une véritable crise de panique. La plupart du temps, il n'a jamais peur de rien. Quand il y a affrontement, même perdu d'avance, il fonce. Mais là, il est coincé dans un espace confiné et même s'il se refuse à l'avouer, il n'est pas de taille. Si la crise d'asthme se déclenche, Steve sera incapable de se maîtriser. Il doit donc l'apaiser coûte que coûte et trouver une porte de sortie dans l'intervalle.

\- Écoute-moi Steve, commence Bucky d'une voix basse et douce. Je suis là, près de toi. Tout va bien se passer. Prends une longue inspiration et imagine que tu es ailleurs, dans un endroit que tu aimes. Occulte les bruits, concentre-toi sur tes inspirations.

Pendant qu'il jugule comme il peut les angoisses de Steve, son regard erre aux alentours. La ruelle donne sur les quais. Des entrepôts sont disséminés ici et là. Avec de la chance, il peut trouver une corde, une échelle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le tirer de là.

\- Continue à respirer lentement, glisse-t-il alors qu'il s'éloigne à la recherche d'un outil.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il revient bredouille. À présent, la respiration de Steve est laborieuse il l'entend s'époumoner. Des geignements lui parviennent aussi. Son état empire. Il n'a plus le choix.

\- Steve, je te rejoins, lance Bucky d'un ton sans appel.

\- S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça !

\- Steve, je ne vais pas attendre que le propriétaire de ce bouge se pointe pour te sortir de là. Alors laisse-moi faire et écarte-toi.

\- Non, le supplie d'une voix paniquée et étouffée Steve. Ça ne marchera pas. Les parois sont trop glissantes, j'ai déjà essayé en grimpant sur des morceaux de bois que j'ai empilés.

\- T'as fait quoi ? s'étrangle Bucky. Mais dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je te choisisse comme meilleur ami ? T'es asthmatique Steve ! T'as pensé à ton souffle au cœur ? Sans compter que t'aurais pu te blesser et te vider de ton sang !

Aucune réponse.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Bucky s'approche de la fosse et se laisse glisser dedans qu'importe les objections de Steve.

Effectivement, Steve ne lui a pas menti. L'espace est restreint, la luminosité réduite. Du peu qu'il en distingue, les traits de Steve sont particulièrement pâles et tirés. Par réflexe, il touche sa main et la retire précipitamment lorsqu'il réalise que Steve est gelé et frissonne. Son regard est voilé. Sa respiration est saccadée. Il est en pleine crise. Il doit agir vite.

Allongés sur le sol, le corps grêle de Steve collé contre lui, Bucky reprend ses esprits. La remontée a été plus ardue que prévue mais il a réussi. Dans leur malheur, sa condition physique a été un atout non négligeable et le poids plume qu'est Steve ne l'a pas outre mesure gêné dans ses mouvements. Les yeux clos, il entend le souffle heurté de Steve, le rythme cardiaque irrégulier qui fait écho au sien. Les mains de Steve sont désespérément accrochées à sa chemise et se serrent convulsivement. Son visage est plongé dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je te tiens Steve. C'est fini, c'est fini, répète-t-il inlassablement en l'enlaçant, diffusant chaleur et réconfort.

De retour à l'appartement, Bucky allonge Steve tout habillé sur le canapé et le recouvre d'un plaid. Épuisé par sa mésaventure, celui-ci s'est endormi dans ses bras une fois la crise d'asthme passée. En cours de route, Bucky a jeté un œil à ses blessures. Elles sont superficielles rien dont il ne viendra à bout avec du désinfectant.

Levant les yeux vers la pendule murale, Bucky réalise qu'il n'a pas mangé. Dans leur débâcle, les provisions ont été abandonnées sur place. Pas qu'il ait très faim de toute façon. L'adrénaline l'a vidé de toute énergie.

Les muscles endoloris, il grimace lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le parquet près de Steve. Avec une infinie tendresse dans le regard, il l'observe. Ainsi endormi, Steve a l'air d'un enfant innocent et fragile. Il sait que si Steve l'entendait, il aurait droit à tout un discours sur sa prétendue faiblesse. Il soupire. Steve ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Steve voudrait être grand. Steve voudrait être fort. Steve voudrait sauver le monde.

Dans un geste d'affection rare, il caresse la joue émaciée et murmure pour lui-même :

\- À partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **En espérant que cet os sans prétention vous aura plu.  
**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
